


О питерских студентах, утках и селезнях

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor RusPrus, Russian Mythology, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Однажды Петя встречает очень странную утку и с этого все начинается.[AU в котором Питер обычный студент, а Москва оборотень-утка х) И нет, это не стеб, это городское фэнтези! Есть небольшое камео пруру для внимательных]





	О питерских студентах, утках и селезнях

Петр Васильев был обычным питерским студентом. Учился в каком-то вузе на какой-то специальности и как-то жил (вернее, выживал) на скромную стипендию и подработку в зоомагазине. «Какой-то» вуз (выбранный не в последнюю очередь из-за своего расположения) удачно втиснулся между большим хозмаркетом и маленьким и неприлично дорогим магазином итальянской мебели в пяти кварталах от его дома.

Сам дом был типичным образчиком сталинского ампира, величественно обветшалый, но сохранивший достоинство, гордо демонстрирующий запыленную лепнину на потолке так, как мог престарелый генерал бряцать медалями на мундире. Петя его любил. Любил со всеми этими каменными львами, у которых крошились зубы от дождевого кариеса, с коммунальными квартирами, пропахшими нафталином, детской присыпкой и «Старой Москвой», с зелеными оазисами зелени в объятьях бетонного колодца внутреннего двора, со старыми окнами в обрамлении деревянных рам, которые не хуже змеи сбрасывали кожу из нескольких слоев облупившейся краски… То, что раздражало буквально каждого жильца дома, Петя нежно лелеял, находя в этих недостатках особый питерский шарм. В конце концов, именно беззубые львы и стонущие под ударами ледяного соленого ветра окна делали его дом особенным, не похожим на сотни других, теснящихся на узких улочках и прозябающих под бесконечными дождями.

Но была у Пети еще одна любовь, рядом с которой мерк даже нежный коммунальный флер родного гнездышка. Через две улицы от Петиного дома текла мелкая речушка, чистота которой могла посоперничать разве что с совестью среднестатистического градоначальника. У речки было какое-то смешное название, которое Петя вечно забывал, и покрытый зелёными пятнами плесени мост. На мосту звякала пара навесных замков, которые молодожены по традиции цепляли в знак незыблемой святости и нерушимости брачного обета. Петя идею сравнивать супружество с железным замком находил весьма сомнительной, но сама мысль, что кто-то, кроме него, смог углядеть в этом месте отзвуки романтики, смягчала его праведный гнев.

Если любовь к дому Петя мог более-менее осмысленно объяснить какому-нибудь рандомному слушателю (да хоть бы и нашему читателю), то любовь к мосту была иррациональной, а оттого постыдной. Ведь Петя считал себя человеком в высшей степени рациональным. Но к мосту его тянуло как магнитом, и он, сдаваясь на милость этой странной тяге, каждый день шел к своему учебному заведению дорогой подлиннее, просто чтобы поздороваться с полузаржавевшим знакомым и его тихо плескающейся подругой.

Этот день не отличался от других. Какой-то день какого-то месяца. Петя не очень много внимания уделял календарю.

Жизнь, скучная и серая, как речушка под мостом, мирно текла дальше.

Васильев поднялся в семь утра, немного постоял у приветственно поскрипывающих окон, которые ласково обдали его сквозняком, продрог и поплелся на кухню варить кофе. Кофе не было, зато был цикорий. Откуда у него цикорий, Петя никак не мог взять в толк, но покорился судьбе и сделал чашку. Соседка Вера Павловна, шлепая истертыми тапочками, в развалочку зашла на кухню и принюхалась. Петя с цикорием замер. Вера Павловна, увидев банку цикория на столе, всплеснула руками и, не уступая в драматизме Цезарю, провозгласила:

— И ты, Петя?!

Васильев моргнул и прихлебнул еще цикория. Поморщился и аккуратно отставил чашку, думая, как бы повежливее проскользнуть мимо соседки, загордившей проход не хуже бдительного работника метрополитена.

Вера Павловна меж тем была преисполнена трагизма:

— Смотрю я, Петя, ты кофий больше не пьешь, бедный мальчик. Болеешь, не иначе. Вы, молодые, нынче совсем из другого теста, больные насквозь. Не то что наше поколение! А все ваши компьютеры виноваты. Мой муж вот тоже перешел на цикорий. Нельзя ему кофе, давление! Он-то, конечно, хорохорится, мол, не болит у меня ничего, а кофий я не пью, потому что не хочу, отстань, Верка! Так и говорит, представляешь! Жене родной в глаза врет, а ведь мы двадцать лет прожили душа в душу, скотина эдакий, — распалилась меж тем Вера Павловна. — Да только скажи мне, Петя, кто ж по своей воли эту бурду будет пить вместо кофия?

Петя согласился, что никто. Вера Павловна, приободренная Петиной лояльностью, расщедрилась настолько, что даже предложила накапать ему какого-то чудодейственного бальзама, выписанного по рекламному объявлению из местной газеты.

Васильев что-то невнятно промычал, что было принято за согласие. Пока соседка гремела таинственными склянками как средневековый алхимик, Петя молниеносно проскользнул в свое обиталище, похватал книги со стола, напялил учебную робу с клеймом университета и, на ходу заматывая длинный шарф, бочком пробрался по захламленному коридору к двери. Когда Вера Павловна, найдя нужную бутылочку, вышла в коридор, Петя уже бежал на свидание к мосту, почти не испытывая угрызений совести.

Петя и сам не мог понять, куда он так бежал, вряд ли Вера Павловна, с ее артрозом и подагрой, могла преследовать его, даже в приступе фанатичного желания облагодетельствовать бедного студента. Мост тоже никуда деться не мог, но Васильева не оставлял чувство, что нужно торопиться.

Мост был там же, где Петя его оставил вчера. Кажется, даже плесень была на месте.

Новые замки любви не звенели на ветру, и это по какой-то причине грело душу, словно бы в доказательство того, что мост Петин и ничей более. Впрочем, царствовал Васильев недолго — у моста и речушки обнаружился новый хозяин. Или хозяйка.

Трудно было вот так сразу сообразить.

Хозяйка (да, Петя временно решил придерживаться мысли, что это «она») грациозно выплыла из-под моста, сверкая золотистыми боками. В принципе, это была утка как утка, только непривычного цвета. Он вдруг вспомнил, как мама в детстве читала ему польскую сказку про золотую утку. Сказку он помнил смутно, а вот красивая иллюстрация к ней отпечаталась в памяти куда отчетливее.

Васильев свесился с моста, пытаясь рассмотреть вторженца. Он вдруг пожалел, что не взял недоеденную с завтрака булочку с маком, но потом устыдился. Еще свеж был выговор, сделанный владельцем зоомагазина, Иваном Александровичем, который как-то застал Петю за кормлением уток на Невском. Суть пламенной речи сводилась к тому, что такие несознательные граждане, как Петя, кормят уток чем ни попадя, а птицы от этого страдают ожирением, а то и вовсе остаются зимовать вместо того, чтобы перебраться в края потеплее. С тех пор уток Петя кормил только купленным в своем же магазине кормом для птиц, потому что Иван Александрович был страшен в гневе, да и перед утками стало совестно.

Утка, словно почувствовав взгляд Васильева, проплыла еще немного и повернулась, вперив в него взгляд глаз-бусинок. Петя неуверенно махнул рукой в приветствии, чувствуя себя очень глупо. Птица захлопала крылом, а Петя чуть не сверзнулся с моста. Утка издала какой-то подозрительно похожий на смешок звук, и Петя решил, что больше не будет пить цикорий.

На том и порешив, он собрал выпавшие из сумки книги и оставил мост и странную утку в покое.

****

Когда он пришел к мосту на следующий день уже с кормом, утки на месте не оказалось. Чувствуя вину перед мостом за жгущее в груди разочарование, Петя решил постоять немного и подышать воздухом.

Утку он не ждал.

Но та появилась — вернее, вальяжно вплыла, словно она и не утка вовсе, а лебедь.  
В лучах утреннего солнца, выглянувшего из-за серой ваты облаков, оперение птицы казалось почти ослепительно золотым. Петя не очень хорошо разбирался в птицах, но был абсолютно уверен, что никогда еще не видел такой утки во всем Питере. Может, это какая-то особая порода? Да только кто ж выпустит редкую птицу плавать в грязной городской речке?

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Васильев достал из кармана телефон. Птица как будто занервничала и раздраженно захлопала по воде крылом. В итоге Петя получил не очень четкий снимок и очень обиженную утку. Корм печально плавал по воде, облитый утиным презрением.

В институт Васильев опоздал.

*****

Отношения с уткой складывались странно. Корм она соизволила попробовать только на шестой день знакомства, когда Петя уже совсем отчаялся. Фотографировать капризную птицу он больше не решался. Утка, кстати, оказалась селезнем. Решительный Ванин вердикт «это он!» не оставил никаких сомнений (хотя Васильев вообще поражался, как в размытом золотом пятне можно было что-то разглядеть, но Брагинский, в конце концов, владел зоомагазином и, наверно, повидал и не такое). Ситуация складывалась прелюбопытнейшая. Будь птица женщиной, это бы хоть как-то объяснило их неоднозначные отношения — с прекрасным полом у Пети категорически не складывалось.

Видимо, дело в каких-то личных разногласиях. Но за фото он, кажется, уже был прощен.  
Петя зачем-то продолжал приходить к мосту (правильнее было бы сказать, что теперь он приходил к утке) и рассказывал ей (ему!) обо всякой ерунде. О скучных парах, о Вере Павловне и ее глухом на одно ухо муже, о банке цикория и дяде Любомире из Новгорода. Даже об Иване Александровиче и его отношениях с кинологом Байлшмидтом из дома напротив магазина.

Селезень не перебивал, по воде больше крылом не хлопал и вообще был милейшим собеседником. Даже взгляд глазок-бусинок как будто стал мягче. Иногда Петя думал, что у него едет крыша, если ему взгляд какой-то птицы кажется ласковым, но кому какое дело?

Эти односторонние беседы на мосту незаметно стали частью ежедневной рутины, а потом и вовсе необходимостью. И вот как-то раз Петя застал девушку с длинной черной косой на своем мосту. Она бросала корм селезню, но тот гордо проплывал мимо.

— Ешь, дурень! — прикрикнула девушка, но селезень презрительно хлопнул хвостом по воде с такой силой, что поднял кучу брызг. Петя помялся, не уверенный, стоит ли пытаться кормить селезня, когда он так явно отверг предложенное ранее угощение.

В конце концов, Петя подошел ближе и привычно скинул сумку на железное покрытие моста. Девушка повернулась к нему. Васильев мимоходом отметил, что она красавица, хотя накрашена немного агрессивно — улыбка алых губ показалась почти зловещей. Девушка иронично вздернула бровь, глядя на пакетик с кормом в петиных руках.

— Даже не старайся, не будет есть, — фыркнула она, цокнув острым каблуком по днищу моста, и недовольно покосилась на селезня. — Гордый какой.

Селезень очень демонстративно поплыл в противоположную от моста сторону.

Петя и девушка еще немного постояли на мосту, глядя на уплывающую птицу. Васильев ощущал какую-то нелепую абсурдность происходящего, которая только усилилась, когда брюнетка, достав пачку тонких дамских сигарет, закурила и устало выдала:

— Засранец он.

— Кто? — обескуражено спросил Петя.

Девушка посмотрела на него как на дурачка и процедила так, будто это все объясняло:

— Мишка.

Васильев решил, что пора убираться восвояси, потому что фантасмагоричность этой странной сцены наводила на мысли о Патриарших прудах и творчестве Булгакова. Утиное сердце, ага.

*****

Когда Петя снова наведался к мосту, с той злополучной встречи с брюнеткой прошла неделя. Но сессия подкралась незаметно, и свидания с мостом, речкой и селезнем пришлось отложить.

Петя, гонимый чувством вины, решил, что в этот раз принесет-таки булочку с маком, даже если потом его настигнет карающая длань Ивана Александровича. Проблема оказалась в том, что в привычном уже уравнении «Петя+мост+речка+селезень», собственно, селезня не оказалось. Зато на мосту стоял какой-то мужчина в темном пальто.

«И что им там как медом стало намазано», — недовольно подумал Петя, но к мосту все же подошел. Мужчина повернулся к нему и прищурился, а потом откинул со лба пару вьющихся золотистых прядей. Движение это, немного резкое, но все равно грациозное, напомнило Пете о селезне, вернее о том, как тот раздраженно бил крылом по воде.

Васильев не нашел ничего умнее, чем бесцеремонно брякнуть:

— А вы кто?

Мужчина улыбнулся, немного насмешливо, но с какой-то долей снисходительной ласковости, и ответил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Мишка.

— Который засранец? — сказал Петя, прежде чем успел прикусить себе язык. Ну молодец, Васильев, совсем разучился с людьми нормально разговаривать. Тебе теперь только с селезнями и общаться.

Но мужчина только подмигнул.

— Он самый.

— А где утка? — задал еще один гениальный вопрос Петя.

— Я вместо нее, — с убийственной серьезностью сказал «Мишка», явно пародируя интонацию Шурика из бессмертного шедевра советского кинематографа. А потом добавил, как показалось Пете, немного укоризненно. — Это селезень.

— Конечно, извините, — смущенно пробормотал студент.

С минуту они молча стояли на мосту. Петя уже начал замерзать под порывами ледяного ветра, когда незнакомец как бы невзначай поинтересовался:

— Любите уток?

— Селезней, — автоматически поправил Петя и покраснел.

Михаил (Петя в упор не мог назвать этого статного мужчину «Мишкой» даже в мыслях), одернув полы пальто и беззлобно посмеиваясь, спросил, не желает ли Петя обсудить особенности отличия уток от селезней за чашкой чая в ближайшем кафе. Петя желал.

Говорили они, конечно, не только о селезнях (хотя Михаил знал о них потрясающе много), но и вообще обо всем на свете. У Пети даже складывалось впечатление, что они знакомы сотню лет или Миша просто умеет читать мысли. Тот на это лишь закатывал глаза и говорил, что он самый обычный скучный орнитолог.

Селезень, к слову, с тех пор так и не объявился. Петю этот факт очень расстроил, но внезапное знакомство с Михаилом Арбатовым сгладило потерю пернатого друга. Миша порой в своей ироничной манере отпускал ремарки, что очень гордится тем, что может побороться с такой роскошной птицей за Петино сердце.

Петя, смущенно уткнувшись в чашку с чаем, думал, что и бороться не надо. Миша каким-то немыслимым образом вытеснил с первого места не только селезня и мост, но даже петин любимый дом с лепниной, львами и Верой Павловной.

Вот уж точно настоящая магия.


End file.
